Communication
by ShyBookworm33
Summary: "I watch her mouth some words to the class, their eyes widening and looking at me again. I finger my white board and wave at everyone. I quickly write a message and show it to the class. "Hi, my name is Lucy, I'm...deaf."" Who will Lucy meet at her newest school? What she learns and who she meets just might surprise her. Set in an AU. NALU
1. Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V

I feel the slight vibrations from my fingers running up my hand, my palm tingling. I open my eyes slowly, wanting to just go back to sleep and not leave my bed today. I turn off the alarm and climb out of bed. Trudging to the bathroom, I start the shower steam slowly filling the small space. As I shower i almost lose my nerve and go back to bed, but I can't disappoint my dad again.

I stare at my new school uniform laid out by my desk, trying to move as slowly as possible, I don't want to go through what i did at my last school. I however feel a buzzing coming from the ring on my finger, My dad letting me know breakfast is done. I quickly get dressed and brush my hair out, bouncing down the stairs to the kitchen.

My dad waves at me, asking me how I slept. I told him ok, sitting at the table and starting to eat the pancakes and sausage he made. I chew slowly, my stomach in knots, the food barely going down. I only manage to eat half of it, My dad giving me a reassuring smile and squeezes my hand. He tells me that this school will be different and to trust him.

I go back to my room grabbing my backpack and white board, pull my hair into a side pony with a ribbon and fasten my mom's charm bracelet. I wave good bye to my dad and walk to the bus stop. I sit down on the bench, watching the morning go about, the birds flying in the air. I wish i could hear them like my books describe, but i can feel the cool breeze on my face.

The bus pulls up and my stomach drops. It's an old fashioned bus, so they will only say the stops, I won't be able to know when to get off. As i climb aboard i spot an older woman sitting near the front, quickly scribbling a message on my board. Tapping her shoulder I show her my message.

" _ **Could you please let me know when the bus stops at Sakura street. I can't hear"**_ I try and smile at her, but it quickly falls when she glares at me and turns away. I slowly sit back into my seat, unsure about what to do now. I stare out the window, trying to read the sign and keep tears from falling. My thoughts go back to my first day of school at my last school.

It was well into the school year, cliques were made and people knew where they belonged. I climbed upon the school bus, it was a public school unlike the private one i attend now. I quickly took a seat and pulled out my book, not wanting to interact with those around me. After a few more stops a girl sits down next me. I didn't know at the time, but she was trying to talk to me.

She taps my shoulder and I look up at her. She smiles, but she looks annoyed. I watch her mouth move, unable to know what she says. I scramble to pull out my white board. I scribble on it, trying to make my writing as legible as possible. " _ **Sorry I'm deaf, what did you say?"**_ I smile at her, maybe we can be friends.

I stare in confusion as she starts laughing. She then turns in her seats, her hand cupped around her mouth. Every one starts staring at me, all laughing. I didn't know I did something funny, i feel uncomfortable. I squirm in my seat, and quickly write out another message. " _ **Did something funny happen?"**_ this just makes them laugh more. I quickly pick up it, they're laughing at me.

I'm pulled out of my horrible memory as someone taps my shoulder. I glance over to see the woman from before smiling sheepishly at me, and pointing to the next stop. I smile at her nodding my thanks. As the bus stops I get up and quickly step off, starting towards my new school Fairy Tail.

Once I reach the schools gates, I stop again, nervous about what the day could bring. I slowly walk to the office, waving a shy greeting to the office lady. I write another message, and she nodded, getting up and leading me to the principal's office, where I'm greeted with a surprise.

" _Good morning Lucy, how are you today?"_ He signs to me. I stare at him in surprise, but feeling relaxed and happy.

" _I am good thank you"_ I smile widely, feeling a little better about the day.

" _My name is Mr. Makarov, why don't I take you to class."_ I nod, nervous once again. As we walk I watch the students rush to class around me, some of them stop and talk to Mr. Makarov, and gesture to me or wave, some students even sign hello and good morning, maybe this school won't be so bad.

He stops outside a door, and smiles reassuringly at me. He opens the door and waves to the teacher, some students crane their necks trying to see what is going on. She smiles at me and signs.

" _Hello Lucy, my name is Ms. Sarah, I don't know much sign language but I will do my best."_

" _Thank you that's very kind of you. Everyone here is very kind."_

" _Are you ready?"_ I nod, clutching my hands in front of me. She walks back into the classrooms, and I follow, waving goodbye to the older principal. I feel my knees shaking, and clutching the straps of my bag tighter.

I watch her mouth some words to the class, their eyes widening and looking at me again. I finger my white board and wave at everyone. I quickly write a message and show it to the class. " _ **Hi, my name is Lucy, I'm...deaf."**_

One of the girls stands up, She's short and has blue hair, tied back with an orange headband. I smiles at me and I watch in amazement as her hands move fluently. " _Hi, I'm Levy, can we be friends?"_ My face starts to hurt from smiling so hard, I nod really hard.

" _I would love too! Is sign language common around here, everybody seems to know it."_

" _It can be taken as a second language, and we have some students that use it to communicate."_

" _Really!? I'm not the only one?"_ As we talk, she repeats everything back to the rest of the class. Soon the teacher steps forward and points me to a seat in the back, next to Levy. As I take my seat she told me that she will help me with any of my classes as it can be hard to get all the notes. Thanking her i turn back to the teacher, and try to follow along as well as I can. She signs things every so often, but mostly speaks.

Suddenly everyone starts moving and packing up their things, I scramble to follow Levy to our next class. She asks to see my schedule and I show it to her, she smiles widely at me. She takes me to my next class, apologizing saying she has a different one this hour, but will see me next hour. I feel nervous again, which is just silly after the day I've had.

The teacher asks me to greet the class again, he doesn't know how to sign but he wrote with me on my whiteboard. Standing in front of some new classmates, only a few from my last class in the sea of students. I quickly write out another message and show it to the class. I watch a boy with pink hair and a scarf jump up and tries to sign at me but he's moving too quickly for me to catch it.

The teacher walks up to him making calming motions, laughing at his energy. After he calms down he looks at me again, giving a toothy grin. He signs slower this time but his energy is still present.

" _Hi I'm mute! You're like me, but not really, but we are the same! Oh my name is Natsu"_

My shoulders shake at his signing, I grin at him, " _Nice to meet you"_. The teacher places me near the front and tells me that he will give me copies of each lesson after class, because he teaches a little quicker than he can write things out. I appreciate the gesture, this school is amazing.

When the class ends Natsu runs up to me, grabs my wrist and starts to drag me off to who knows where. I tap his shoulder, he looks back at me, I show him my schedule. He stops dead, smacking himself on the forehead. He makes apologetic hand gestures, I wave it off. After figuring out my next class he leads me, luckily we both have the same class again.

The day passes in a blur, lunch coming in no time. Turns out Levy and Natsu belong to the same group of friends. Lunch was one of the best I've had in a long time. I meet many interesting people. Levy introduces me to Gajeel, Juvia, Grey, Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy and Romeo. I let everyone pass around my whiteboard so Levy and Natsu don't have to interpret everything for me.

" _ **Did you just move here?"**_ Juvia writes out. She's beautiful with wavy blue hair and sparkling blue eyes. I can tell she has a thing for Grey, even if he doesn't want to see it. Grey has dark hair and eyes, and seems to take his shirt off a lot. No one does anything about it, i assume its normal then. I nod in response to Juvia's question, and Mirajane, or Mira as Levy said for short, writes the next question.

She has long white hair and bright blue eyes that seem to shine with joy. " _ **Where from?"**_ I take it back and write the obscure small town. I can tell no one knows where that is. Mira scribbles another question. " _ **Why did you move?"**_ I stare at the question for a minute, embarrassed and scared to answer, everyone frowns at my hesitance.

" _ **I had problems at my last school. My dad wanted to try one last school, he said this would be the last time we move"**_ I stare down at the table, my hands gripping my skirt underneath the table, tears asking for release. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see everyone smiling at me. Natsu is the one who touched me, he starts signing.

" _I know how you feel, I have been to 6 different schools. Everyone just doesn't know how to deal with what they don't understand. You don't have to worry about that here, hasn't today been better than any so far?!"_ He smiles at me, a big toothy grin, it makes me feel better, I don't feel like crying anymore. I look around and see Levy finishing repeating Natsu's words, everyone giving me a big thumbs up.

" _ **What do you like to do?"**_ Lisanna writes this looks just like Mira except younger and with shorter hair. I scribble everything as quickly as I can. Handing it back to her it read, " _ **I like to read a lot! I wish I could write too, but that's hard to do."**_ She reads the last part and looks at me in confusion. I point to my ears, then she understands.

" _ **It would be hard to describe noises that you've never heard."**_

" _ **Ya but I can feel vibrations, so that's something"**_ She grins at that.

" _ **What does it feel like?"**_ Grey wrote down the question. I think hard for a second, trying to find the right words to describe it.

" _ **Well pop music pulses in my chest, and softer music makes my fingers and toes tingle but it's harder to feel. I like drums, they feel really nice"**_ I blush as I hand it back to him. He just nods, appreciating my response, Gajeel makes a grabbing motion for communication device next. He has long messy black hair and red eyes. He's also covered in piercings and wears a headband around his forehead.

" _ **What're your favorite foods?"**_ I giggle at his question.

" _ **I like sweets, but Japanese food is really yummy too, like omelets!"**_ This seems to make him laugh. This continues for the rest of lunch before Erza writes it's almost time to go back to class and that I can just follow her because we have the next class together. She has striking red hair and soft brown eyes. I can tell she has a strong outer personality but is really a nice person and cute.

At the end of the day, I have so many new numbers in my phone and a skip to my step. When i reach the bus stop I almost can't stop myself from dancing, i bounce up and down, so glad at how the day went. I jump in surprise when someone grabs my shoulder I spin around to see Natsu waving at me.

" _Have a good day?"_

" _Ya i did, thank you, you were right"_

" _Of course I was"_ He waves his hands around haughtily. I glare at him in a friendly way.

" _You seem full of yourself?"_

" _No problem with being confident"_ I smack him, chuchling. The bus pulls up a moment later.

" _You taking this bus?"_

" _Yup, I umm actually saw you this morning but you know,"_ get points at his throat, shrugging sheepishly. I wave it off.

" _It's ok, completely understandable."_ We ride the bus together, Natsu helping me know when my stop is and agreeing to meet again in the morning. Once I get home I run to the kitchen hoping to find my dad and say thank you for picking this new school. I find a note on the counter saying he will be back later and that he will make a special dinner.

I hurry to finish my homework and study my teacher's notes so I can spend the evening with my father. I struggle with my second hour class homework because i really didn't catch anything, he really did talk the whole time, it will be a difficult class. I'll ask Natsu for help tomorrow. Soon my ring vibrates again, my dad is home.

I run down the stairs and slam into my dad giving him a hug. He tightens his arms around me too. I look up at him and smile, bouncing up and down. I watch as he laughs and walks to the kitchen. " _I take it was a good day?"_ he signs.

" _Ya! I meet someone who was mute and this girl who could sign and no one laughed at me or shunned me. One of my teacher knows some sign language and they all are understanding! I love this school thank you so much dad!"_ He laughs at me rapid movements, watching closely.

"Let's make dinner now and then you can tell me all about it" I jump up still elated from my amazing day. My dad lets me put on some of my music while we cook, the vibrations adding to my great mood. We made spaghetti the way my mom always made it before she passed. Instead of meatballs like everyone else does, we chop the meat up at it cooks and then mix the noddles and sauce with it. We had corn and garlic bread with it as well.

"Tell me all about your day" He sits down at the table quickly digging into his food.

"Well the principal knows sign language and he is very nice. Levy took sign language as a second language and is helping me in most of my classes. She so nice you will have to meet her dad! And the boy i told you about," i see my dad's eyes widened, "He's mute and we ride the same bus. He helped me a lot today."

"A boy? What is his name?" My dad looks a little uncomfortable and has a funny look on his face. Like he's conflicted about something.

"Natsu, i want you to meet him too!"

"Why don't you invite all your new friends over this weekend, we could have a barbeque"

"Really!?"

"Of course dear, I'm glad you're making friends so quickly and had such a great day"

"Thanks dad!" I finish my food and rinse my plate in the sink. He then goes to his study to finish some work before bed while I take a bath. After my bath i pull out my phone and see messages from Levy and Natsu.

" **Hey Lucy hows your homework coming?"** Levy asked

" **Finished except for Mr. Barnes, I think I'm going to have a lot of trouble in his class."** I message back. I then open Natsu's and smile warmly, I have meet great people.

" **Hey Luce!, I can call you that right? Anyway how is your night going, I can't seem to find the effort to do homework, maybe we can start a study group with everyone? Oh and would you like to go get something to eat after school tomorrow. We always go out on Tuesdays, kinda like Taco Tuesday! Lol"** Natsu sure is an interesting person, lots of energy.

I get up and walk to my dad's study and open the door slowly. He looks up and smiles at me and waves me over. I show him my phone with Natsu's message still on the screen. His eyes narrow a little as he reads the message, but a small smile plays at the edge of his lips.

" _Can I go dad?"_ He looks up and seems to think really long and hard about it. I start to fidget, impatient for an answer. He chuckles, and nods at me, I squeeze him into another hug before running out of the room, furiously texting him back.

" **I would love too! My dad said yes, and I actually was going to ask for your help with Mr. Barnes homework because he talks and his notes are ok but I'm still having trouble understanding it all.** "

" **I will try lol but even I have trouble, maybe Levy can help, she's really smart!"**

" **Ok thank you Natsu, you guys have all been so helpful and kind today"**

" **Of course Lucy, that's what friends are for =)"** We continue to text for another hour, Levy having said good night about 20 minutes ago. One I see the time I panic a little.

" **I'm going to go to bed now, its late!"**

" **Ok good night Luce! See you in the morning!"**

" **Good night Natsu"** As I lay my head down on my pillow I feel excitement and eagerness for tomorrow, something I haven't felt in a long time. I feel blessed with all the new friends I've made. Sleep quickly takes me and I have a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

So I'm going to be using this fan fiction as practice for my own original story, kinda like a ruough draft. Tell me what you think and if i need to change anything, there will be more chapters. I know I'm working on like 5 different stories at once but I kinda go with what I'm in the mood to write about. I am still working on my Game of Deception story so don't worry! Hope you guys enjoyed this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Natsu's P.O.V

I sit on the bus waiting for Lucy to get on, her stop is just one before or after mine, depending on which direction you're heading. I finger my scarf nervously. I have never meet someone, as normal people would say 'impaired', though that isn't true at all, like me. I can't speak and she can't hear, it feels a little too perfect. I see a flash of her golden hair as she climbs the stairs and waves to me.

As she takes her seat we begin talking, her smile never leaving her face. I wonder what it's like not to have ever heard anything. I was born mute, so I have never felt disabled in anyway, I can still hear and communicate with people just fine. I used to carry around a whiteboard just like she does, but that just made it worse at some schools. I'm glad I have meet Lucy, you don't meet people who can relate so well to you everyday.

The bus ride seems to go by in no time at all, different from when I used to ride it alone. Lucy and I walk to the school, content in the silence of the morning. I glance at her as we walk, her face showing her beautiful smile and joy. She catches me staring and looks at me with her eyebrows raised. I just shake my head and smile, walking a little ahead of her.

I drop her off at her first hour class and walk to my own. Students say hello and good morning as they walk through the crowded halls. I wave at some people and nod to others. I'm almost to my classroom when I hear two people call out to me. I turn to see Levy and Lisanna running up to me.

"Natsu ok so you know how Lucy said she liked drums?" Lisanna starts out. I nod at her, confusion clear on my face. She starts to bounce up and down, Levy also trying to hold back her excitement.

"So I did some research and there are these drummers, Taiko drummers," She starts out, "It's a Japanese music style and I think Lucy would really enjoy it." Levy grins at me, her eyes glowing. I nod excitedly, motioning for her to go on.

"Anyway a group is going to be in town next month for a few weeks."

"We were going to talk to the principal to get details figured out and try and make it a class trip kind of thing." They talk one after another, to eager to let the other finish.

"Only we want it to be a total surprise for Lucy!"

"Do you want to help?" I think for a moment then nod and start signing to Levy.

"I do want to help but what can I do? If too many of us help won't Lucy get suspicious?" Levy repeats for Lisanna. They both think for a moment.

"We could all take turns with the planning, switch out everyday?" Lisanna offers, we nod in agreement. The bell rings then making us jump. I wave good bye and take off down the hall, I can't afford to be late for another class. I dive into the classroom as soon as the final bells rings, Grey laughing at me.

"That was close flame head" I glare at him as I pick myself up off the floor. The class smiles at me and laughs, then quickly get into their seats as the teacher walks in. I scramble to my seat in the front, thank goodness, and pull out my notebook. I might not have the best grades but I will try my hardest.

Soon it's time for our next class, the halls and outdoor walkways filling up. Once outside Grey starts picking a fight with me, and I'm not one to push aside a challenge. It started verbally, on Greys part, and soon reached physical. I start to throw another punch at Grey I see Lucy walking by with Levy. She looks at us with a wide mouth and starts waving her hands around frantically.

I grin at her, momentarily distracted Grey takes advantage of it, socking me in the jaw. I jump up glaring at him, I make a motion like 'what the heck was that' while Greys laughs clutching his stomach. I huff and stomp towards Grey and punch him in the head, satisfied as he hits the ground. We start glaring at each other, heads knocked together. We stop though at the sound of laughter.

Looking over Levy is laughing so hard while Lucy is panicking, unsure what to do. Grey and I glance at each other before walking over to find out what's wrong, as we get closer I hear and see what Levy is saying to Lucy. "No don't worry, they do that all the time. They are ok" Lucy still looks uncertain, glancing at us. I grin at her, giving her a thumbs up.

" _I just can't stand this guy sometimes. He's always picking fights with me."_ I roll my eyes, while Lucy calms down a little bit more.

"Oi what did you say!?" Grey snaps beside me. I glance over at him and grin smugly. Levy starts to answer, but I stop her shaking my head. This angers Grey some more. "What did you say!? Maybe I'll take sign language next year, then I can know what you say!" Grey smashes his head against mine again, I rise to meet his challenge.

" _What happened?"_ Lucy signs next to me

" _Natsu is just trying to get under Greys skin and it worked"_ Levy signs beside me.

" _They really always fight like this?"_ Grey and I start to punch and kick again, people used to our fights moving out of the way. Lucy nods after seeing more of our fight, now understanding. She and Levy move out of the way, continuing to class, the warning bell ringing. I dash away from Grey and snatch up Lucy's hand pulling her to class.

"Natsu don't just kidnapped her like that!" Levy shouts after me. I just grin and move faster, not wanting to be late, or Lucy to be late either. As we sit down in our seats, the bell rings, Lucy looking around in confusion. I tap her shoulder, letting her know we just made it to class and that the bell has rung.

About halfway through the lesson though there is a slight knock at the door. Everybody looks at the door, Lucy a beat behind. Mr. Makarov walks into the room and whispers quietly to the teacher. I over hear Lucy's name, my eyes dart to the back of her head, then back to the teachers.

"Natsu can you let Lucy know the Mr. Makarov needs to speak with her?" Getting up I tap Lucy's shoulder, her hair flowing outwards as she spins to meet my gaze.

" _Mr. Makarov needs to speak with you in the hall."_

" _Do you know what about?"_ I shake my head. She looks a little scared as she gets up and follows the older man out of the room, the door closing with a loud click. I start to bounce my leg, nervous for Lucy. I stop focussing on the lesson, my stare boring into the door. After what feels like an eternity, but is only three minutes she comes back into the classroom, retaking her seat quickly.

I notice a new bulky bracelet on her wrist. It looks like one of those smart work out watches. I patiently, well as patient as I can get, sit through class. As soon as the bell rings I'm at Lucy's side asking about the new bracelet.

" _Mr. Makarov gave it to me! It will let me know when the bell rings"_ She smiles brightly, bouncing in excitement. I snicker at her.

" _Why does that excite you?"_

" _Well not just that. But everything in this school. I love it here."_

" _I'm glad Lucy, you deserve it"_ We reach the next class, and Lucy jumps a little. She waves her hand at me excitedly, the bell rings at the moment. I look up at the bell system high on the wall, then back at Lucy, but she's already in the classroom. Rushing after her I send her a good natured glare while she retaliates by sticking her tongue out at me.

At the end and beginning of each class for the rest of the day she waves her hand at me in an animated fashion. She would smile so hard, her eyes would glow. I don't think she realized it but she would also do a little dance each time, too. It was cute.

By Lunch time everybody still wanted to ask questions but I suggested we let her ask some today, let her get to know us too. They all quickly agreed, Mira upset for being so selfish. When she reaches the table everybody starts fighting over the whiteboard, wanting to be the one to tell her. She just stares at everyone's mad scrambling, jumping back, a tight hold on the object of their desire. I smack Gajeel, Grey, and Romeo, not wanting to incur the girls wrath but they catch on. Everybody sits back down, except Grey who is still upset over me hitting him.

" _ **Lucy do you have any questions for us?"**_ Mira had gotten a hold of the white board, Grey and I sit down quickly, eager to hear, er, see what she has to ask. She seems to really think it over, like she can only ask one question. She looks really cute while she thinks, her eyebrows drawn together, a slight frown on her face while she chews on her bottom lip.

"Are Grey and Juvia going out?" Grey blanches after he reads the question while Juvia's eyes seem to change to hearts and she cries out Grey-Sama. Everyone else laughs, while Juvia quickly snatches up the communication device, before Grey can get to it.

" _ **Some day Juvia will be Grey's! Does Lucy think we make a cute couple too?"**_ Lucy nods, smiling at Juvia, grabbing her hands to show her new friend support. All the other girls share a look, it creeps me out. Pulling back Lucy starts to write another question.

" _ **Can you take turns telling me what you like to do?"**_ She passes to her right, where Mira is sitting, while I'm on her left.

" _ **I like to sing and help people out. I volunteer on the weekends often"**_ Lucy's smile wavers a little, but she quickly pushes it away, waiting for Juvia to answer next.

" _ **Juvia likes arts and craft. Can Juvia make you a dress sometime?"**_

" _ **You can make dresses!? They must be beautiful"**_

" _ **Actually the dress Levy is wearing now Juvia made for her"**_

" _ **You're very talented Juvia"**_ Everyone laughs at the girls conversation, I just feel confused, why take so long to talk about a dress? Weird. After Lucy and Juvia finish Gajeel is next.

" _ **I play guitar and sing,"**_ again her smile wavers the tiniest bit, the corners of her lips twitching. Looking at Gajeel's words, as Lucy erases them, I realize it's the words sing. She can't hear them. I tap her shoulder, she looks at me, with those big brown eyes.

" _If it makes you feel better, I can never sing"_ She stares at me, her mouth hanging open a little. Slowly she smiles, her eyes softening with it.

" _That is very kind of you to notice Natsu, thank you. I do feel a little better."_ I blush a little, and scratch the back of my head, trying to not meet her eyes.

"Oi what did you guys talk about? Shrimp wouldn't translate" Gajeel grows at me, his red eyes narrowed at me. I look at Levy, her expression unreadable.

" _I thought it was more of a private moment between you two. Do you want me to tell them?"_ Lucy and I look at eachother, I motion it's her choice.

" _Please don't Levy. I don't want them to act any differently around me, and I truly want to know what everybody likes to do"_ She nods and speaks to the group.

"It was a little personal guys, just let it go ok?" Everyone slowly agrees, no one happy with the lack of knowledge.

"Are you guys going out flame-brain? Is that why it was personal" I jump up, making a plethora of flustered motions at Grey, until settling on mock strangling him.

"They do make a good couple don't they!" Mira squeals, her hands gripping tightly to her face as she wiggles in excitement. I stare at her open mouthed, before sighing angrily at everybody Levy trying to keep up with me.

"You guys have problems. You can't force her inter a relationship with just anyone because they look cute, plus this is only her second day. And don't go saying such weird things and Grey you are a- I am not repeating that!" Ley shouts, her face a red beacon of embarrassment.

Lucy was so focused on writing out her next question that she hadn't noticed what just went down. She looks up with innocence as she hands the white board past Levy and to Wendy, who takes the board shyly.

" _ **I haven't talked to you yet, sorry but what is your name again?"**_

" _ **I'm Wendy. Sorry, I'm just quiet and a little shy. I like to read and go shoping."**_ The girls are soon in another one on one exchange, everybody else turning to their own conversations, but I continue to read their responses.

" _ **Oh what shops?"**_

" _ **Boutiques in the mall...Do you want to go sometime? I know this great Cafe that the girls and I always go too"**_

" _ **That sounds like fun! Maybe this weekend?"**_

" _ **Sure=) Did you want to come with us to eat after school?"**_

" _ **Natsu invited me last night, I can't wait."**_

" _ **I hope we can be friends Lucy"**_ Wendy shyly hands the board back once again, and starts to finish her lunch.

" _ **Your name is Romeo right?"**_

" _ **Yup, nice to meet you Lucy. I like to do anything Natsu does"**_ He beams proudly, his chest puffed up.

" _ **I hope fighting isn't part of that."**_ Lucy narrows her eyes at him, a small smile on her face as she turns her glare on me. I put a hand on my chest like I'm hurt.

" _I can't believe you would assume such a thing Luce"_

" _I'm assuming nothing this is all based on fact"_

"Natsu what is she saying?" Romeo asks, confused at our silent conversation. I quickly take the whiteboard myself, as Levy is stuck in a conversation with Gajeel and Wendy.

" _ **She's just saying that she doesn't want you taking after my fighting habits."**_

"Oh I thought so" He laughs, passing on to Lisanna.

" _ **Hey Lucy. I like animals, and help out at the animal shelter. And I garden my own vegetables."**_

" _ **Really!? Is your salad made from your garden?"**_

" _ **Everything but the tomatoes"**_

" _ **Sounds yummy."**_

" _ **I can make you one for tomorrow."**_

" _ **Really thank you!"**_ Erza snatches the board from Lucy's hands as she is handing it back to Lisanna. She just blinks at her empty hand before look at Erza who is scribbling excitedly.

" _ **Finally! I like strawberry cake! And studying history."**_

" _ **What kind of History Erza?"**_

" _ **Battles and armor."**_ Lucy looks a little scared at her answer, she tries to smile but fails as it turns into a grimace.

" _ **Sounds interesting"**_

" _ **It is"**_ Erza's eyes are glowing as she starts to daydream about her favorite battles. Grey casually takes it from Erza, one eye kept on her incase her she gets angry.

" _ **Lucy to answer your question before lunch ends. I like sports, especially snow boarding. Do you play any sports?"**_

" _ **No not really"**_ She smiles again waving her wrist as the bells goes off before gathering up her stuff and dashing after Levy, waving at me as she leaves. Grey looks at me, I just wave him off before rushing to class myself. I push past classmates in the crowded halls, eager for the day to end so I can hang out with Lucy some more.

After the last bell I take off down the hall, people jumping out of my way, most of them ignoring me and continuing on their way. Once in the front yard of the school I scan for blonde hair. Once I spot her I grab her hand and start dragging her down the street. "Natsu wait up!" I slow down enough to glance behind me. Most of the girls are running after us, and Lucy is smiling despite being out of breath.

I slow down some more, giving everyone a chance to catch up and Lucy to get her breath back. The girls finally catch up and glare at me, Erza smacking me upside the head. I glower and rub the back of my head while everyone continues walking, the boys running past me finally catching up. We soon reach the cafe where we normally go, and we quickly flood it.

We spend hours talking and joking, Grey and Gajeel picking fights with me every few minutes, while Erza stops us. Lucy seems to enjoy herself, sometimes just sitting and observing everyone while drinking her tea. Her bracelet lights up, the one that was on her wrist when she first started at Fairy Tail.

I watch as she looks down at her watch before her eyes widen and she fubbles for her phone. She seems stressed, and everybody notices and stops what they are doing, worried about the girl. " _Everything ok Lucy?"_ Levy signs, cautiously approaching her.

Her head snaps up and she puts down her phone, freeing her hands, " _Ya I just didn't notice how late it got, my dad was worried. He will be here in a few minutes to pick me up."_

" _You aren't in trouble are you?"_ Levy asks

" _Oh no!"_ She smiles, " _He is quite glad I finally have friends to hang out with"_ Levy repeats once again, Mira's and Wendy's eyes widden.

"Levy, ask her if we are her first friends?" Mira whispers, her hand on Levy's shoulder.

" _Ya you guys are my first friends."_ Lucy suddenly finds interesting in the tabletop, her hands clasped in her lap.

"Ah you must all be Lucy's new friends." We all turn to see a tall older man standing behind us, his smile hidden under his mustache. Lucy runs over and gives him a hug, quickly introducing us one by one, her father's eyes watching closely and lovingly.

"Nice to meet you Erza, Mira, Levy, Wendy, Romeo, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia, and Natsu" He shakes all of our hands in turn, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter, she seems to have made great friends" He also signs while talking, Lucy blushing in embarrassment.

"No problem sir, she is a great girl. By the way, can we steal her this weekend?" Erza asks

"I don't see why not, what do you think Lucy?"

" _I would love to, thank you dad!"_ She starts to bounce again, a glow about her. He asks her to head to the car, she quickly gathers up her things and waves while she walks out, glancing at him in confusion but leaves the cafe anyway.

"Now Natsu, I am going to trust you to take care of my daughter you hear?" I just stare at him in confusion, wondering why he singled me out.

"Oh sir you see it too!" Mira squeals from across the table, her hands slapping her face with such force I flinch for her. He just laughs before leaving the cafe.

" _What was that about Levy?"_

" _If you don't know now, maybe you will soon"_ She laughs before gathering up her things, everybody else following, the night coming to an end. I brush off Lucy's dad's words, and head home for the night.

* * *

Sorry for how long it took to get this updated, I was having trouble writing the school day from Natsu's P.O.V but I finished! Woo Hoo! Hope you enjoyed.


	3. So Sorry!

Hey guys! Sorry that none of these are updates, I just wanted to let you guys know what is going on.

1\. I just got a new job with more hours and higher pay. This might mean less time to write.

2\. This job is giving my husband and I the chance to buy a house. I will be taking as many hours as I can to make this happen. Then a second car, I know ambitious!

3\. I will be trying my hardest to keep at the updates. This could mean chapters I'm not fully happy with or really short ones just to give me some creative flow.

But please stay tuned, I will be working on each chapter till the story is finished! Thank you guys for the patience and views!


	4. Chapter 4

I jump out of bed, my ring barely vibrating a second time before my feet hit the floor. I shower quickly, but still taking long enough to enjoy the warmth. The water runs down my neck, the feeling of a freshly washed face and hair refreshing. I feel my finger vibrate again, my pace for the morning slowing as I notice that my dad contacted me sooner than he normally does in the morning. I glance at the clock, confused even more; I'm not late.

Pulling my shirt over my head the rest of the way I hopped down the stair, curious over why he would need me so early. We had a system in the morning, and it's rare for him to break it. I find him in the kitchen, fixing me a basic lunch. As he puts the sandwich into the bag for me, he notices me standing the in doorway.

"Good morning Lucy, are you almost ready? I thought I would take you to school today."

"Dad are you worried about the museum trip this morning? I will be ok."

"I know dear, but I am your father, it is my job to worry. I just want to speak with your principal."

"Ok! Let me finish getting ready, and I need to let Natsu know I'm not taking the bus today" I watch as my dad smiles softly, before turning away, his eyes seem to glass over as I leave the room. Brushing off my dad's weird behavior I take the stairs two steps at a time, running my fingers through my wet hair.

Entering my room I snatch my phone from the charger a little too eagerly, the cord going taunt before being violently ripped apart. The phone is still opened to my messaging app, my conversation with Natsu still displayed from last night. I quickly let him know the change in plans, throwing my phone on the bed, running to the bathroom to finish my hair.

"Thats cool! See you at school have fun with your dad." I feel relief at Natsu's message, then feel confused over such a feeling. I shrug and grab my bag, heading downstairs one last time, breakfast laid out on the table.

I ate quickly, my excitement bubbling back up. I'm practically shoveling food into my mouth in a very unlady like manner, my father scolds me. I eat more calmly, but still eager to get to school. The last week has been leading up to a fieldtrip to a local museum, my first field trip outside of elementary school ever. My dad had always gone with me on them, making up for the lack of friends to interact with. This will be my first time not only without my dad, but with friends who I can go with no less.

It had started a month ago in home room. Ms. Sarah had started talking to the class, waving handouts around. She passed me the first handout, despite being in the middle of the room. She must have done it so I could follow along.

It declared a mandatory school trip to the Magnolia History Museum. She handed out the rest of the flyers to the rest of the class, those around me quickly putting them away without looking at them. Levy had smiled at me and repeated back the instructions, a glint to her eye.

Shaking my head I reach for my plate and placing it in the sink. My dad squeezed my shoulder, walking beside me to the car. I bounce in the front seat while he drives. I notice Natsu walking as we near the school. I roll down the window and wave to him as we drive by, my shoulders shaking as he starts to run after us.

My dad parks by the front office, adjusting his tie as he closes the car door. I hop down, padding after him. "Do you want to go to class? I only want to share some words with Mr. Makarov." I roll my eyes, giving him a small smile.

"Dad really I will be ok, I'll see you later tonight." I peck his cheek and take off down the hall, shouldering my bag higher. I take the corner quickly, my body slamming into a solid surface. I stumble back, shaking a daze. I feel a grip on my shoulder, dark eyes staring into my own.

"You ok Lucy? Sorry." Natsu grins at me, taking a step back to look me over. I nod, giving a small bounce.

"I'm so excited for today!" He looks a little scared for a moment.

"About what?" He signs slowly, watching my reaction.

"The field trip of course! I have never been on one without my dad or with friends. It's quite exciting."

"Oh the museum that's right" I playfully wave my finger at him, narrowing my eyes.

"Of course you would forget."

"Hey what is that supposed to mean!?"

"Nothing, see you later Natsu!" I take off down the hall once more, my wrist vibrating with a warning right as I reach the classroom. Levy is sitting in her seat, nose in a book. I sit beside her, knowing that once she is into a book she won't come out willingly.

Ms. Sarah comes into the room followed by the last of the students, clapping her hands for attention. She starts talking rapidly, her hands making precise movements with her words. Levy starts to pack up her book and glances at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey we are getting ready to go to the bus. You ready?"

"Yup! Very excited." We share a grin and line up with the other students at the door. I bounce as we walk, Levy just looking at me with a sly smile. I notice a few other students glance over at me and smile as well.

I feel a weight on my shoulders added to my shoulders. Looking to my left I see hand and quickly look to the right, Natsu is right next to me. I jump a little, eyes going wide. He places a hand over his face , shoulders shaking to convey his silent laughter. I shove him a little, but can't help the smile that escapes.

I stare out the bus windows as it leaves the school grounds, buildings and trees blurring together as the large children filled vehicles heads further into town. I tap my fingers on my leg, making up a beat as I go. I feel something being put into my ears. Natsu smiles at me, a cord hanging down from my head to his phone.

I start to smile sadly and say no, but stop when he presses play. I may be deaf but that doesn't mean i can't hear some things. It sounds washed out, or what I imagine that sounds like. I can feel the beat, running its cords down my face, but the ear buds dull the vibrations.

"This is cool! Dubstep?" I know Natsu means well, even if it is not having the same effect as it would listening to it like I normally do.

"Thought you would like it! But I have something even better for you later." Levy smacks him, glaring at him. "I uh mean it was Levy's and Lisanna's idea, I have no claim."

"What do you mean?" The bus starts to slow down. I take the earbuds out and look out the window. The building we stopped at doesn't look like a museum but a concert hall. I start to feel confused, and by the smiles my friends are giving me, it's a valid feeling.

I look around as we walk into the hall, the inside grand, styled like the home of the rich in the 1800's. The pattern on the walls and carpet don't look like they could match but they do, with a dizzying effect. We file into the hall, Levy and Lisanna taking my hand and dragging me to the very front row. If I wasn't confused before I am now.

Sitting in the seat I look around some more, looking for any signs of what could be going on here. The girls bounce beside me, holding back their excitement by gripping their hands in front of them. "What is going on?"

"Lucy this is all for you. We love you" Levy signs, bringing tears to my eyes.

"I don't know what is going on but thank you. I love you guys too" All the girls jump on my, burying me in a group hug. The guys stand back, giving me awkward smiles and thumbs up. Suddenly lights start flashing, everyone scrambling to their seats.

The curtains open up to reveal a large group of people, the stage lined with drums. My heartbeat quickens in anticipation. I quickly reach down and take my sandals off, Lisanna quirking her head to the side watching me. Gajeel leans over also wondering what I am doing.

"I can feel the vibrations better this way." Levy interprets, soon everyone is taking their shoes off, the people on stage glancing at eachother. I blush, but quickly forget my embarrassment when the first drum in struck. My throat dries up and my eyes grow wide.

The drums pulse through my whole body, the chairs and floor helping to amplify the feeling. My throat tickles, throbbing with the music. Just below my collarbones my veins pulse and dance with the drums. My heart sings with each pump, adrenaline coursing through my veins.

I feel as though I could fly away in the cords of the pulsations, some tears gather in the corners of my eyes. I stare open mouthed at the stage anticipating each hammer of the sticks. With each hit the harmony reverberates from my toes to my fingertips. I take a deep breath, soaking it in, closing my eyes to feel the beat of the drums.

The show was beautiful, having gone by much too fast. My heart is still hammering from the finale, the performers having beat the drums so rapidly that the noise reverberated through my whole body, leaving me breathless. My face ached from what felt like a permanent smile.

Everyone had been sneaking glances at me throughout the show. Lisanna and Levy had even held my hand from time to time, bouncing with excitement. I glance around at them now, if possible, my smile grows larger. I have found myself a family outside my dad, friends that genuinely care.

"Did you like it Lucy?" Everyone gathers around me, expectant smiles on their faces, except Grey and Gajeel; they just smirk, arms crossed. To cool to show even a smidge of 'love'. Before I know what is happening their smiles falter, and tears gather in my eyes.

"Lucy? What's wrong?" Levy and Natsu jump forward, Natsu barely able to sign, his arms waving wildly. I start to laugh, a deep laugh, my unused vocal cords rubbing together. Everyone gives me a weird look, I stop laughing at once. I slap my hand over my mouth, heat rising to my checks. Natsu is the first to react.

"You have a beautiful laugh, why haven't I heard it before?" He smiles encouragingly. I slowly remove my hand, not meeting their eyes, my stomach twisting horribly.

"It's not Natsu, and it's ok. People have told me that my laugh sounds horrible...that is makes people uncomfortable. So I don't laugh like you guys laugh. Sorry." No one makes a move, they just stand there.

"Lucy, don't listen to those people. They were just jealous. Don't let people put you down like that."

"I like your laugh, laugh more often please!" I carefully search their eyes, only to find them shinning and complimented by upturned lips. I smile back, my embarrassed tears turning happy once again. The knot in my stomach loosens, making it easier to breath.

"So did you like the show Lucy?" Levy looks a little apprehensive, carefully watching my reactions.

"I loved it! Oh it was beautiful and amazing, my chest is still vibrating! Did you feel it!?" I'm signing so quickly, some words aren't fully formed before I start the next. Even though I can't hear it, I imagine I can hear all their laughs just like a normal person. That I'm not broken. That I'm just like everybody, even if for just a moment. Surrounded by friends more precious than rare treasure.

* * *

Sorry about the wait guys! I started to loose inspiration for the story, but I was able to finish this chapter! I will try to have the next one out for you shortly, thank again for your support!


End file.
